<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The greatest change by ghost_stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760680">The greatest change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_stories/pseuds/ghost_stories'>ghost_stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coffee and whiskey abound, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fix-It, Humor, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 01, Realistic, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_stories/pseuds/ghost_stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S01. Dani wants to rebuild her life, and it were up to her, Bette Porter would be a part of it. This fic aims at a realistic progression of Dani and Bette's relationship into season 2.<br/>Third-person Dani POV. Rated M for chapter 9 and language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Núñez/Bette Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first ever fic! I decided to write this fic to build on this ship's enourmous potential left untapped by the finale. My goal is to develop Dani and Bette's relationship realistically from the season 1 canon. I also try to give Micah more personality lol.</p><p>Many thanks to my dear friend Virgínia who read the first chapters and gave me encouragement to post this. Also to the people on the Danette gc, for the motivating discussions and the shared love for this ship. Especially Katie, Bluemoon, Ray and Amy!</p><p>English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Please note: italics are used for thoughts, memories or emphasis.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No copyright infringement or profit is intended by this work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dani cast her eyes down at the silver rings on her fingers. Adorning her clasped, tense hands in front of her body, they said more about her identity than they did before. The multiple metal bands had always been part of her style, but now, even though she was wearing three of them, her left hand still missed the weight of the turquoise stone adorning Sophie's engagement ring. </p><p>She sighed<em> . </em>Her hands fall to her sides on the bed. It was dark in her room, despite the mid-afternoon sun rays threatening to seep in through the curtains. She shifts on the bed, laying on her side, away from the offending window.</p><p>There she was again. It was seemingly impossible to go about her day for more than five minutes without thinking about last Tuesday's events. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dani waited and waited, until no more people were allowed on the 1256 flight to Honolulu. Stood by as JetBlue’s employees at the gate sent curious looks at the young woman who arrived early at the gate but never embarked on the plane; who kept pathetically straining her neck scanning the crowd for someone. When the flight attendants bustled inside the plane, Dani was angrily staring at her unread text to Sophie. Her tardiness didn’t seem coincidental: the night before, she had been crying... Did she get cold feet?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her father’s words rang inside “I’m afraid that, when things get hard, she’s gonna leave you, because that’s what she knows.” Just the day before, she was fiercely defending Sophie from him, but now… She didn't know what to think.  </em>
</p><p><em>That thought spiral was interrupted when she heard approaching footsteps. The wave of relief she felt upon seeing Sophie was cut short as she took in her somber expression and her grave tone as she</em> <em>briefly apologized and asked if they could talk in the car. As they walked back to the parking lot, she could see Sophie seemed to be bracing herself for what would come - jaw clenched and staring dead ahead</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Sat in the comfort zone provided by her car, where Dani went when she needed privacy to have a mental breakdown at work at Nuñez Inc, she waited for Sophie to break the tense silence. She wondered what possible excuse her girlfriend could give to justify the eloping equivalent of leaving her at the altar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sophie tried to reach for her hand, but Dani crossed her arms. She instead took a deep breath: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Dani, again, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. It's just that... When you proposed we moved up the wedding, things were crazy at work with the risk of getting cancelled, you had just lost the election, and I just went with it because getting married in Hawaii seemed like the right choice. I had always dreamed of going to Hawaii, and you needed cheering up." </em>
</p><p><em> " </em> Seemed <em> like the right choice? Past tense?" Dani cocked an eyebrow at her, as anger started seeping into her tone. </em></p><p>
  <em> "No! What I'm saying is I had a lot on my mind and I thought if we went to where I always wanted, got married like I always wanted, things couldn't go wrong. We could…” Her voice wavered, “Make things right between us." When they locked eyes, her brown eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And what is so wrong between us?” Dani unfolded her arms and lifted her palms in a questioning motion. “I know we haven’t been spending so much time together because of the campaign but that’s no reason to-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It’s not just about the campaign! We never talk, like really talk” Sophie was shaking her hands in frustration, while Dani rolled her eyes remembering the day she was almost pried open on this very same spot. “and watching you work, and go on your private runs... I don’t feel like you’re even trying to include me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t include you?” Dani scoffed “You were there on election night, and the day after I proposed we went away to get married!” Dani faced her full-bodied, emanating her emotions most menacingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But on the election night you could barely keep your attention on me!” Before Dani could scoff again, she continued  “And I get it, it was the peak of your work, but what about when my grandma was in the hospital?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I already said I was sorry!” Dani struggled to find reason in her argument, “Anyway, that was two weeks ago. That can’t be why you suddenly changed your mind.” She leaned forward as the atmosphere got charged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Sophie broke eye contact, and leaned back on her seat as she turned her head towards the window. “I’m sorry, we just can't..." The tears were rolling freely now. "Can’t fix our issues with a trip" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "So why couldn’t you say this to me before? Why leave me here waiting for you like an idiot?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I’m sorry! I just couldn’t find the courage to tell you before" Sophie whined, facing her again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Then what gave you the final push, huh? 10 minutes after our flight?" Dani asked, dismissive. Even when the rug was being pulled from under her, she tried to be rational. She was going to pull the whole truth out of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Because..." She broke eye contact again, looking over Dani’s shoulder at the wing mirror. "Because Finley was leaving LA, and I had to stop her.” Sophie’s voice kept getting smaller “Her flight was just before ours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Finley? What?" But just as she said it the memory of Sophie and Finley sleeping on the sofa, cuddling, as we came back from Bette’s house was summoned to her mind. She felt her throat constricting as she fought the tears by forcing herself to breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sophie finally looked at her with bloodshot eyes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I couldn't let her go. I realized I have feelings for her, but I couldn't admit that to myself until now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dani blinked in exasperation, keeping the tears at bay. She felt pressure on her ears, like her body was trying to keep her from listening to more hurtful words. Dani wanted to scream. To slap Sophie across the face. But instead of an outburst, Dani seemed to have transcended into a state of pure ire, where her calm exterior betrayed her simmering blood. It was a state of resolution: she wanted answers first and to express her anger second. </em>
</p><p><em> "Did you fuck her?" Her dark tone told Sophie she hadn’t been spared, even as she was surprised at the restraint Dani was showing. </em>Silence.</p><p>
  <em> Her voice dropped even lower. "Did. you. fuck. her?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "When?" Her tone had risen. It wasn’t possible to stay in a quiet ire for long, it seemed, but Dani was grasping at it. To show Sophie how much this was breaking her heart would be the ultimate blow to her ego. </em>
</p><p><em> "Yesterday." Dani closed her eyes and took a deep breath to maintain her voice in check. Sophie had fucked the friend she welcomed to </em> their <em> house and then went home to Dani. The tears hadn’t been wedding jitters at all. </em></p><p>
  <em> "Get out of my car." Her voice shook with emotion. Her throat hurt like she was being choked by an invisible claw. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Dani-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Out." Dani trembled with the physical effort to contain her outburst. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But Dani, let’s tal-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "GET OUT NOW!" She finally exploded, pointing to the passenger’s door with contracted muscles. As Sophie scurried out, Dani drove madly off the airport, tires squealing. She was leaving all the remnants of her old life behind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wetness spreading on her pillow from the tears brought her back to the present. Dani brushed them off, and pressed the heels of her palms in her closed eyes, then rubbed her puffy face. <em> No more. No more thinking about Sophie. </em></p><p>She shuffled in bed, turning again towards the window. The sunrays were dimmer now and didn't feel so oppressive. Facing the side of the bed that used to belong to Sophie, she felt relief upon seeing her stuff wasn't there anymore, or around the room. She had asked Micah to set up a time with Sophie to take her things - which she had packed in boxes that same Tuesday - out of the house while she wasn’t home, and only now had she noticed her ex’s fixtures were gone. She had crashed onto the bed right after coming home from her run. Thankfully, Finley had taken what little she had to Missouri, and Dani assumed when she came back to LA she would have the decency not to try and move in again. </p><p>So now it was only her and Micah, like those early years in college when they dated before his transition and before she met Sophie. Micah, who had also had the floor fall from under him when José turned out to be a liar. Of course, she was also jobless, but Dani tried desperately not to think about that. She indulged in a deadline before she started looking for work,  which was when she was meant to be back from her 10-day honeymoon. She had only tomorrow left.</p><p>In those nine days, Micah was the most supportive friend to her. And she tried to be the same for him. They went on runs together, and shared diet ice cream while they watched TV, their preferred break-up food. They danced salsa when one or the other felt particularly down. Dani even taught him to call José a <em> pendejo </em> or <em> hijo de puta </em> in case he kept bothering him. “That will shut him up!” she had said, as Micah laughed.</p><p>Later, as she showered, letting the hot water dissolve what it could from her tension, Dani let her mind wander. She was scrubbing her skin with care, as part of her resolution to turn over a new leaf, when she spontaneously recalled a quote from a TV show she and Micah were watching (or re-watching in his case). It was one of his comfort series and a surprisingly mature cartoon. This sage monk with a blue arrow on his head had said: “When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.” Dani couldn’t help but smile to herself: she hadn’t realized any scenes had stuck with her, but was glad this one did. Maybe changed started by taking advice from a cartoon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pendejo - asshole, idiot<br/>hijo de puta - son of a bitch</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is on the shorter side, but I hope you all enjoy it! It was importart for me to build on Micah's character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Dani joined Micah for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, clad in her running clothes, he was already munching on his cereal while watching the local news station. Dani went straight to the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” she greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’”  Micah chewed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s new in LA today?’ Dani started the small-talk, while she filled the rest of her mug of coffee with milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing much. The Lakers won against the Celtics... It’s going to be hot today and…” Dani could tell there was something off from his tone, so she made her way to the couch to sit beside him. There was a Nuñez Inc representative giving an interview about the optimistic Pharma business projections now that investors were happy Milner was elected. He was a sorry excuse for her replacement, which was satisfactory, but it still stung to have her father’s company be rubbed in her face unnecessarily like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let’s change the channel.” said Micah leaning towards the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. I have to face the truth: my father invested against me when I stopped doing his bidding.” she said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was pretty shitty of him. But you know he acted like a typical businessman.” Micah shrugged, “Milner was better for business than Porter.” Dani hated when Micah’s reasonableness made sense against her personal feelings on a matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True… What I did was also bad for the business of my own finances.” Dani snickered, “Monday I’ll start the job hunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you regret working for her?” He asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all. Her message... Really touched me. I didn’t know it would feel so good to work for the right cause. She made me feel all of those things I didn’t know I had in me.” Dani’s wistful smile as she spoke didn’t go unnoticed by Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Okaaaay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” That earned him an impatient side glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Micah, spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think people normally talk like that about their boss?” He asked, trying to suppress a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but this is different though. It’s a campaign, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel inspired by your candidate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Or maybe that inspiration would have lasted for a week for the regular campaign worker. Didn’t you have to put out a bunch of fires caused by her and work crazy long hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s only because that crazy insecure guy kept going after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” We conceded, tilting his head to the side, or so it seemed, “But anyone in your shoes would have been mad for having left a better-paying job only to realize your candidate is a bit of a mess.” He grimaced, mocking her for the crush Dani didn’t seem to acknowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mess!” She’s amazing and she deserved to be mayor.” Dani huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Micah raised his hands in surrender. “She’s definitely better than Milner. So do you see what I mean now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She didn’t have patience for his professorial style of talking, guiding her towards his argument instead of just saying it upfront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are all those new </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>she made you feel clear to you now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>her!” He chirped, looking happy with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani was brought back to that fateful day when the press was surrounding Bette’s house. Before quitting, Pierce had said, to her complete puzzlement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is something else for you. She’s gotten to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t have time to unpack it then. But Micah knew her like the back of his hand. And she hated when he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re delusional.” She replied, resting against the cushions as she looked back at the TV. Dani did not want to give him this win. Realizing the company puppet still droned on, she decided it was time to change the channel. As she flipped through them, she looked for a new subject so Micah would drop his theory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, her mind could only come up with one other thing that had bothered her watching that interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe my dad was right about Sophie.” Dani shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just before… the airport,” she gulped, “I had lunch with him and... He said Sophie would leave when things got hard. Because she comes from a broken family, she didn’t have an example of familial stability growing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dani, I’m sorry, but you know better than that.” When she raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. “He may have been right in saying Sophie would leave. She really fucked up.” Dani nodded encouragingly, “But his reasons were wrong. Saying her family is broken is elitist, for starters. The only part they played in her mistake was to have raised a girl who makes rash decisions.” He softly concluded, trying to soften the blow of his words with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” She had to give him that now, sighing. “Sophie’s fault is her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” He smiled, happy to see Dani reacting reasonably. It was a good sign toward her recovery. She was still flipping through channels as he had an idea, “Wanna watch Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched the cartoon in comfortable silence as each finished their breakfast. When Dani finished, she jumped out of the sofa, trying to keep herself energized to fulfill yesterday’s resolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, couch potato! I’m going for my run.” She rushed to grab her running equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couch potato?! I woke up before you did!” Micah countered, in mock-offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't matter if you stay the whole day on the couch” Dani replied as she left the house, eyebrows raised in a cocky expression. She heard more than she saw Micah's scoff in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As per her resolution, Dani decided to change up her running route, deciding a change of scenery would do her good. So she took the bus and headed to Griffith Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Griffith Park is an actual park in Los Angeles with hiking and running trails :)<br/>It's near Silver Lake where TLWGQ takes place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, dear readers! The previous chapters have prepared the ground for this one, where things get more lively.</p><p>The Dani POV offers me a chance to explore her feelings in a way the show hasn't explicitly done. I realize not everyone envions her in the same way, but again, in an effort to be consistent with what was shown in the canon and be realistic with the inexorable generation gap between Bette and Dani, this fic also shows (what I imagine would be) Dani's insecurities.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani was sweating uncomfortably on this unusually hot day in March as she ran uphill. Listening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock you down</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her exercise playlist (she found that catchy songs from her adolescence were the most motivating), she was mouthing the lyrics to the rap when a tawny-brown arm abruptly entered her line of sight, outstretched as if someone was trying to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowing to a stop as soon as she could, Dani was so befuddled it took her a second to register who it belonged to. It was none other than Bette Porter. She seemed to be coming down the hiking route when she spotted Dani running up, unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dani! Didn’t mean to scare you.” Bette smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was, in all her casual glory. Dani had never seen Bette outside her work clothes, except for that day she spent camped in her house as the press surrounded it. But even then she was composed, surrounded by dazzling paintings and prints. This was different - her clavicle gleamed with sweat and she could see most of her arms (the sight of which she missed since the debate, she realizes now) - it felt more intimate. It felt good to see her out in the real world. Half her face was cast in shadow by her dark blue cap, but nothing could dim the brightness of that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani laughed nervously. "Hey Bette! No, not at all! I just get really in the zone when I’m running and I didn't see you coming.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, did I just say “in the zone”? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She kicked herself mentally for her millennial slip-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette laughed, “Yeah, I can see that. So, how was Hawaii?” She meant to make polite conversation, even as her eyes wandered curiously around Dani’s sweat-covered face and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Actually, there was no Hawaii.” As Dani said the words, Bette realized her mistake, stealing a look at her hands and noticing the absence of her stone ring. Dani cleared her throat, “We broke up.” She didn’t feel like dragging the explanation any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m really sorry” Bette frowned. More than empathetic, she looked embarrassed, which was a first for Dani. Even when caught red-handed with Felicity’s phone, she controlled her discomfort really well. She offered an apologetic smile “And how are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better now.” She offered a small, grateful smile. “I’m starting to look for a new job. My dad offered my position back, but I refused, naturally. I don't think I could go back to that life even if I wanted to.” This earned an approving grin from Bette, which evoked in Dani a small wave of pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they talked, they walked slowly to the side of the track, and stood beneath the shade of a tree. After Bette learned about Milner’s set up, Dani didn’t know how to comfort her, and left when she felt the other woman needed her privacy to process. The circumstances didn’t allow for a proper goodbye, and she didn't think she would get another chance at one, so she was in no rush to resume her run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Bette could continue, Dani dug for the water bottle in her pouch and unknowingly interrupted her. “How about you? Do you have any work lined up?” This was more familiar territory for her, which helped slowing down her heart rate, which didn't feel like it had slowed down at all since she stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes." Bette grinned proudly "After Milner’s little trap, the director of the California Public Health Department reached out offered me a position in their Drug Safety Program</span>
  <span>." She gestured animatedly as she spoke, and Dani could tell Bette got her attention to share this piece of news. "Because of the visibility my campaign gave to the opioid crisis, they wanted me to work as the liaison for LA’s Public Health Department. The fact that Newsom</span>
  <span> is a democrat helped too.” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so great! If you're working for the state government, you won’t have to answer to Milner - his administration will have to listen to you!” Dani was beaming in awe: after their disheartening loss, she loved seeing Bette back on top of her game like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely. Milner may not give a shit about drug abuse, but I’ll make his health officers give a shit.” She echoed the words from their last conversation, Dani noticed in amusement as she went for a sip of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, distracted by Bette’s presence at peak confidence, a few drops missed her mouth. Before Dani could wipe her chin, however, she felt Bette’s eyes on her mouth, following the trails left by the water drops. This could mean silent judgement of her manners, but definitely felt like something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying her best to brush off her embarrassment, Dani kept up her honest praise “Congratulations. Despite everything, you still came out on top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I always do,” Bette gave her a quick wink. Dani was now sure she was dreaming this whole conversation up and would soon wake up alone in her bed - God knows this wouldn’t have been her first dream starring Bette Porter. Dani hoped the redness in her face from the exercise covered up her blush as she tried to laugh it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though, thank you. I couldn't have done that campaign alone. I’m actually glad I ran into you today,” Bette smiled, gesturing towards her. “I was going to call you but I didn’t know if you were back to work yet.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not mentioning Hawaii was a nice touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dani thought as she continued, “The state Health Department has a PR division based in LA that would benefit from your talent. If you’re interested, even though I probably couldn’t get you into my Program directly, I can get you an interview and tell the head of PR that you’re our preferred officer whenever we need assistance. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani smiled fully, “Thank you, I’m definitely interested. I never thought I’d say this but I really enjoyed working with public affairs. Plus it was a shame our cooperation was cut short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That moment when the final election results came in had been a hard blow to her self-esteem: her biggest professional failure, which, to Dani, meant personal failure as well. Receiving now the second invitation to continue to work with her felt incredibly validating, especially for a woman she knew to take her career just as seriously as she did. Working with Bette also meant greater independence from her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. It’s settled, then.” Bette offered her hand which Dani gladly shook, never breaking eye-contact. “I’ll talk to the director of PR on Monday and let you know how it went.” Bette had a firm handshake, as expected, and the skin on her hand was soft, which Dani had also expected, if she was being honest with herself. What she hadn’t anticipated was for such a business-like gesture to feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>connecting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or to fill her chest with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Thanks.” She felt like it was time to wrap up, as she didn’t want to look like a child seeking for more attention than the older woman than was willing to give. “So… talk soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bette smiled as she was turned away “Enjoy the rest of your run!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!” She felt corny for saying so, but could at least take pride in resisting the automatic urge to reply “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you too!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” like she usually did when flustered. Plus, politeness was kind of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> since sharing that glass of whiskey. Or maybe Dani just wanted them to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she deemed she was far enough, she stole a look back to Bette’s retreating figure and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: run at Griffith Park more often.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This state Department and Program really exist, and you can read more about them in the link below. I’m making the creative decision to have Bette work as liaison between the state and the county level so she can focus on LA’s opioid crisis and remain in the city. The California Public Health Department is actually based in Sacramento. https://www.cdph.ca.gov/Programs/CEH/DFDCS/Pages/FDBPrograms/DrugSafetyProgram.aspx</p><p>Gavin Newson has been the Governor of California since 2019 and is a member of the Democratic Party.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, I had fun imagining the differences in language patterns that are in part generational. Two important notes for this chapter:</p><p>1) Texting lingo varies per culture, but I am generalizing what is valid for Brazilian millennials, that ending a text with a full stop can be read as excessively serious or passive-aggressive.<br/>2) CPHD will be henceforth the acronym for California Public Health Department</p><p>I hope you enjoy today's chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dani arrived home in time to catch Micah coming back from the gym.</p><p>“Dude, guess who I ran into today!” She prompted as she sat down on the couch to unwind from her exertion.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know. That parakeet girl?” Micah took a wild guess with a confused look on his face, adorned by a red headband.</p><p>“What? No!” Dani had no time to feel baffled at his attempt, “Bette! And she offered me a job! Well, a job interview.” She shrugged, grinning.</p><p>“No way! Where? The job and the talk.” Micah has his attention on her even as we went to the kitchen to grab a drink of water.</p><p>“She saw me running at Griffith Park and stopped me. I think she hikes there. And the job is for the California Public Health Department” Dani couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“That’s huge! She came to talk to you?” Micah came back into the living room, talking excitedly “and the job sounds cool too. But would you be working for her?”</p><p>“Yeah, she legit like, put her arm in my path so I would stop running ‘cause I didn’t see her. And no, I guess they don’t have an opening for a communications person at the Drug Safety Program because they have a separate PR division, but I could work with her from there.”</p><p>“Wow, she <em> really </em> wanted to talk to you then,” he waggled his eyebrows at her, smirking “also, if you’re gonna have a relationship, it’s better that you’re not working directly under her in the public sector.”</p><p>“Woah, someone is getting really ahead of themselves here!” Dani laughed, “Who said anything about a relationship? Plus it’s only an interview, I don’t know if I’m in yet.”</p><p>“Please,” he scoffed, waving her off as he sat down beside her. “that job is yours and you and I both know that.” She smiled gratefully at her best friend, “Secondly, I thought we were at the stage you admit you like her?” </p><p>Dani rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, flaring her nostrils. “We are. You’re right.”</p><p>“<em> Yes! </em>” Micah raised his fists in overt celebration as Dani shook her head, laughing.</p><p>Micah was right, though. Bette’s affair with Felicity - or rather, the result of that affair in the form of an angry husband - had been the downfall of her political aspirations. But Felicity had been married to an idiotic husband, and Dani was starting to be glad to be single.</p><p>“But since you won’t be working for her, you can be working <em> under </em>her.” Micah winked at her as he stuck out his tongue. He was clearly having too much fun mocking her crush.</p><p>“<em> Oh my God. </em> ” She threw her head back and closed her eyes in exasperation at his wordplay. Yet she couldn’t help but laugh, “Never do that again. But can you believe she winked at me and said <em> always comes out on top </em>?” At least now she could consult him on her possible double entendre.</p><p>“WHAT?” Micah jaw dropped. </p><p>“She probably only meant it in the usual sense and was being her usually confident self, though.” Dani’s shoulders slumped. She needed to get real with him, “It’s all fun and games until I get hurt again. Truth is, I don’t know if I have a chance. If she could even <em> see </em>me like that, you know?</p><p>Sophie’s betrayal had taken a toll on her self-esteem, and Bette Porter just seemed, well, <em> out of her league </em> . Dani knew herself to be attractive, but was she interesting enough for an older woman, with a lot more experience in life <em> and in women </em>? She questioned herself.</p><p>“Dani,” Micah took a breath, his silliness gone, “It’s okay to be scared to get hurt again. Liking someone new is always a little scary.” He held her hand, “And of course she can be attracted to you! You’re hot! From what you told me, she treats you like an adult, right? She doesn't see you like a child. But the only way to know for sure if you have a shot is to actually take one.” He grimaced a little, knowing this wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear.</p><p>“Ugh.” She grunted, letting go of his hand, “I <em> hate it </em> when you’re right.” Dani smiled through her feigned annoyance.</p><p>“But you know I <em> aaaam </em>” He singsonged, tilting his head towards her in amusement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dani Nuñez did <em> not </em> know how to be unemployed. Now that she felt like a person again, she itched to be productive, to make something of herself. Hence why she was anxious to get news from Bette today. She figured it didn't make sense to apply to other positions yet when she knew she had a shot at her "plan A". She did update her CV and select the job postings representing plan B through E, though.</p><p>It was 2:04 PM when her phone buzzed with a text.</p><p>From:<em> Bette Porter </em></p><p>    <em>  Got you an interview for the media &amp; PR dept. They'll reach out to you to schedule it. </em></p><p>Dani's usual policy for texting women was to wait at least five minutes before answering.This was different though, as Bette knew she had her phone on her pretty much at all times, and she was being contacted about a job. Dani sent her reply before she could question her choice of words.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hey Bette! Thank you. I’ll keep you updated </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Striking up a conversation via text didn’t seem like the best way to get closer to Bette. After working with her for months, Dani noticed she preferred talking in person, like she did with her tightly-knit group of friends. Two degrees in Communication later, Dani couldn’t help but notice people’s speech and written patterns: Bette was concise via text, and always ended her messages with a period, which took her some getting to. In short, this meant Dani would have to find ways to be around her.</p><p>Later in the afternoon, she got the call inviting her for an interview on Wednesday at 3 PM, and she finally had a game plan. This meant she had enough time to prepare for the interview by reading up on CPHD’s programs, and that she would be done by around 4 PM, which meant she could invite Bette for coffee afterwards. </p><p>When she became the interim campaign manager, at least one of their daily briefings would be in the coffee shop across the street from the office. Dani hoped the setting would offer enough of a sense of habit that she could gauge her chances of being anything more than friendly with her. </p><p>For as much as she seemed rational or even calculating on the exterior, when it came to big decisions Dani always followed her heart. It was what made her stupidly propose to Sophie they elope to Hawaii, but it was also what made her shift her entire career path when she met Bette. For all the strain it had caused on her relationship with her father and all the blood, sweat and tears she had put into the ultimately fruitless campaign, she had meant what she said to her, sitting on Bette’s couch, unsure how to comfort her. <em> Yes, it was worth it </em> . Dani just hadn’t admitted to herself at the time <em> why </em> she felt so strongly, and so she had left her sentence incomplete: <em> It was worth it because I met you.  </em></p><p>So she shot her reply: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> The interview will be this Wednesday afternoon. Would you be free for a coffee at around 4 PM? You know the area around the CPHD better than me, so you could pick the place</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Dani went back to preparing for her interview, away from her phone so she wouldn’t check it every 2 minutes. Since she was studying for a job interview the person she was trying not to think about got her, it didn’t work out so well as a distraction. She opened a bottle of wine to calm her nerves as she read on the tedious state health regulation. One and half glasses later, her phone buzzed. Dani dashed to her phone and held her breath as she read.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Yes. Text me when you’re done with the interview. I’ll meet you at the lobby and we can go together. Good luck!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>This time she waited a few minutes before replying, finishing off her glass of wine slowly to pace herself.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Thanks! It’s a date then</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suck at HTML formatting so you'll have to bear with my blockquotes ;P<br/>Thank you all for the lovely reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the plot thickens... Warning: this chapter contains fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>One aspect Dani had failed to consider in her game plan had been her added nerves from the interview and her coffee date with Bette Porter.</p><p>A job interview wouldn’t normally make her this nervous, but she feared her main work experience being at Nuñez Inc<em>. </em> would hurt her chances. Mostly, this felt like a second chance to address the main platform of the campaign she tirelessly worked for. The companies from plans B through E would have her do the same job she did at her dad’s company, only in different industries.</p><p>Dani opted for her light grey checkered suit she had been wearing at her first impromptu meeting with Bette. This time she complemented the high waist belted trousers with a plain white button up shirt, giving her a crisp, professional look. She wore her hair with its natural waves and topped off her look with two silver rings in each hand. Before she headed off, Micah, who had spent the entire day marking exams, gave her a tight hug and wished her good luck.</p><p>The meeting with Mr. Arthur Cohen, the director of the Office of Public Affairs, was mostly successful. He was a greying, white man in his late forties, with a gentle smile and a Chicago accent. She dazzled him with everything she had learned in advance about the CPHD and her devotion to the fight against the opioid epidemic while working in the Porter campaign. Dani fielded the question about the conflict of interest between her father’s company and working for drug use regulation. She guaranteed she did not maintain any professional ties with her father. </p><p>In reality, she hasn’t contacted him since breaking the news she was going to Hawaii. For all he knew she was happily married to Sophie. In fact, until she landed on her feet after the break-up, Dani didn’t want to see him. It seemed that the tenacity in her arguments won Mr. Cohen over, for at the end of the interview she was offered the job.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dani tapped her feet as she waited for Bette in the lobby, checking her social media as a cheap way of distracting her mind off the near future. She heard Bette’s velvety voice before she saw her emerge from an elevator and wave goodbye at a few coworkers - her heels clicked louder and louder as Dani’s heart sped up. It seemed that after being done with the race, she could dial down a bit on the formal wear Dani had seen in those last two weeks of campaigning. She had her hair down in her natural curls, navy blue dress pants and a light coral button up with dark blue accents that was rolled up to her elbows - and mostly notably worn the rectangular glasses that framed her face so sweetly. </p><p>Dani beamed at her approaching figure as she saw Bette's eyes crinkle when she smiled in return.</p><p>"Hey. You're looking at your newest co-worker!" she broke the news, grinning proudly with outstretched arms.</p><p>"Ah, congratulations!" Bette replied appreciatively, even though she wasn't surprised at the news at all. Dani's excitement was infectious. "If I wasn't on work hours we could go for something more celebratory than coffee" she teased.</p><p>"We'll have plenty of opportunity for happy hour drinks in the future," Dani was hopeful but tried not to sound clingy. "So, where are we going?"</p><p>Bette led them to a large café that looked like a greenhouse, with natural light sweeping through a rounded, outward roof made of copper grates, from which numerous fern plants hung.</p><p>"This is beautiful." Dani admired Bette's aesthetic taste that seemingly applied to all of her choices. She remembered how a few months ago her dad, a much richer man, invited her to lunch at a burrito food truck and had to suppress a snicker.</p><p>"Yeah. It's a bit crowded but I love the ambience here. And we can have more privacy to talk than in a tiny coffee shop." She said as she admired the place around them as well.</p><p>As their waiter came, Dani took the lead in ordering their beverages, seeing as she knew how Bette liked her coffee and she had seemed to like that, plus an apple pie for herself. As they finally settled, hanging their suit jackets over their respective seats, it was time to break the ice on more personal matters.</p><p>"So, how's Angie?"</p><p>"Good! She's good. She's really liking the Center for Enriched Studies you recommended. You know, she'll be a great student anywhere, but I can tell she's more motivated there than she was at Woodward. So I have to thank you for that." Bette beamed.</p><p>"Don't mention it," Dani waved off, "I'm really glad to hear it. It was a win-win, then." She grinned.</p><p>"Of course that's not only because of the school itself. That's also where her girlfriend studies." The way she pronounced girlfriend made it seem like a foreign vocabulary, a different sound she was trying to get used to.</p><p>Dani could see the effort. "Oh? Girlfriend? Is it that girl who came to the office to apologize to you one day?" </p><p>"Yeah.” Bette snickered, “It's her first girlfriend, and she's all excited," Bette tilted her head, as if conceding a point, "while I'm still trying my best to get used to the concept of my daughter dating." She made a face, like she knew she should be doing better by Angie.</p><p>"I get it. And I think in your shoes I'd feel the same way. You don't need to feel bad about it, you're just being protective of who you love." Dani tried to comfort her, but she knew that wasn't one of her strong suits. "Angie is actually so lucky to have two moms who will embrace her for who she is. It makes all the difference in the world, and we both know that." To convey her point, Dani reached for Bette's left hand atop the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"That's true. Thanks, Dani.” It seemed like her words got through to her, as she continued, "Speaking of, how are things with your dad?" she tapped Dani's hand on top of her own with her right hand, before sliding them off her grip and off the table.</p><p>Dani sighed, slouching her shoulders. "Well, he never approved of Sophie. Of course, it was for the wrong reasons. Prejudice against her family, not to mention homophobia.” She listed off with her fingers, “But I still haven't talked to him since… I just couldn't bear to imagine that after everything he put me through, with the prenup and the campaign, that he would walk away thinking he was right."</p><p>"I understand. I felt like that with my father when he was in town and I was going through a rough patch with Tina. We strive so hard to gain their approval, that we can't count on them when we need them most." Bette replied gravely. "But what was that about a prenup?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Dani nodded, still processing Bette's words. "He wanted me to sign a prenup where he sneaked a biological clause to access my family's trust fund. If <em> she </em> had birthed the children, they wouldn't be considered my children for financial purposes" Her tone got bitter as she spoke.</p><p>"Wow," Bette's eyebrows shot up, "that's some paternalistic homophobic bullshit if I've ever seen one." Her fierce side was the most attractive to Dani, so she unconsciously leaned in as the older woman spoke.</p><p>"I'm done with his bullshit though. The dynamic of our relationship will change. I'll make him respect my decisions if he wants to have a relationship with me. Betting against <em> us </em> by supporting Milner was the last straw." Dani angrily poked the table as she emphasized her point.</p><p>"Good. I'm proud of you." Bette grinned, leaning in as well. Her eyes travelled across Dani’s face, only two palms away from hers.</p><p>"Thank you." It came out in a sultry voice, without Dani meaning to. It was hard to hide her attraction to Bette, especially when she got an opening like that, a potential sign of interest, just like it happened the night they shared a glass of whiskey.</p><p>The atmosphere shifted; Dani held her breath. Before she could decide on whether to make a move, the waiter came with their orders.</p><p>Bette was the first to draw back, wearing a certain look of relief at the interruption. Dani drew back regretfully. </p><p>Drowning momentarily her feelings in food, Dani went for her apple pie. "Mmm, this is amazing!" she couldn't help but share her delight, covering her mouth with her hand to avoid making an embarrassing view for Bette. "You have to try it," Bette chuckled at Dani's earnest antics. Dani was already moving her plate toward Bette and extending her fork when she conceded, taking it from her and having a bite.  </p><p>"It really is," Bette replied happily, “can’t believe I’ve never had it before!”</p><p>Dani looked over at Bette adoringly; small gestures like sharing food made her feel like they were closer, like this could have been part of a routine of intimacy. Lost in that trail of thought, however, Dani was caught staring.</p><p>"Thank you." Bette said in a charged tone. </p><p>Dani shot her a confused look, arching up one of her thick eyebrows. She suspected this wasn’t about a pie.</p><p>She clarified, "For believing in me until the end. This campaign had such a personal motivation for me that it took me a while to… See the bigger picture. You joined just before word of Felicity broke, and you stuck it out after I fucked up. You didn’t leave when things got hard.” Her eyes shone as she got a bit closer to her. “So, thank you.”</p><p>"Bette, I…” Dani was lost for words for a second, and she leaned in as well “I appreciate it, but leaving was never an option for me." Bette gave her a heartfelt smile in return.</p><p>The moment was abridged, however, when Bette checked her watch and realized she needed to return for a meeting; shr ordered the check. “Oh, before I forget: if you want my advice in working for the CPHD, get cracking on all the state health laws and regulations. Being on the side of the regulator is very different from being the policy maker. It’s a little dull, but it’s the only way we have now to finish what we started.”</p><p>Dani was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of topic and atmosphere of the conversation. “Yeah, thanks. I actually already got started as I was prepping for my interview.”</p><p>“You always do your homework, don’t you?” Bette teased as she collected the check, leaving Dani flustered. She tried to shake it off and convince her to split it, but Bette insisted on paying.</p><p>As they got up, Bette bid her goodbye after giving her a brief hug. It all happened so fast that only after she left did Dani have time to process why that homework comment had made her blush. It had played right into the fantasies she used to have with her Media Psychology professor at Stanford.</p><p>She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and put her blazer back on. Dani weighed the events of the afternoon as she left the café. She feared she might get turned down - perhaps indefinitely - if she just asked Bette out directly. Dani wasn’t known for her patience, but the risk gave her pause - she wanted to have Bette around even if she didn’t reciprocate her feelings. She sighed; then headed home to share the news with Micah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it was clear from the description, but the café I had in mind was the one where we see Bette, Alice and Shane reunite in episode 1.</p><p>PS: Loving all of your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will hopefully take you on a ride :)</p><p>All the information here on the California Public Health Department is based on actual initiatives - including the outdated website, lol. DSP is the acronym for the Drug Safety Program, where Bette works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani's first couple of weeks at work were uneventful. Mr. Cohen had shown her around the department, introduced her to the team and given her an overview of their work. Her first task was to update the website’s media resources in Spanish, which were two years outdated from the English version. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This whole website could use a revamp, actually, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she noted in annoyance</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thankfully, she was later assigned to press duty, where she could crack her knuckles and use her expertise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, she only saw Bette in the elevators twice, much to her dismay. Both times she had smiled at Dani and said they should grab coffee again someday, and once she held her wrist to emphasize it. She didn’t stay in the ride long enough to actually set a date or for Dani to be assured she wasn’t just saying that to be polite, however. Dani wanted to shoot her a text, but came up empty. It’s not like they had a texting habit going on during the campaign, or like she could just send Bette a funny meme she saw on social media as a conversation starter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks in, however, she got an email from her: the Drug Safety Program was launching an awareness campaign and she wanted her input. Since their cooperation had already been arranged with Mr. Cohen, Dani eagerly answered and scheduled their first meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani headed punctually to Bette’s office on the floor below, navigating through desks of unknown faces until she reached the glass door to her office. Poking her head in, Dani asked with a sure smile, “Hi Bette. May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette looked up from her computer and locked eyes with her through the lens of her glasses, wearing a warm smile. “Hey, come in! It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Dani answered sincerely, trying not to tinge her tone with too much hope as she sat down across the table from Bette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some coffee? This machine only makes espresso and lungo though, I don’t have any milk or cream.” Bette looked unsurely at her, but Dani was touched that she also remembered such details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. If you’re having coffee now, I’ll take a lungo.” As Bette stood up and turned her back at her as she inserted the pods to the Nespresso machine, Dani couldn’t help but sneak a peek at her figure. She must have been out of her mind when she proposed to Sophie and thought she could go without ever seeing Bette again, living happily ever after with her ex in Silver Lake. She was fooling herself when she thought the Bette chapter in her life would naturally end with the election; her mind wouldn’t have let it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette spun around offering her cup and saucer set, and joined her at the table with hers in hand. “So, how are you liking working for CPHD? Be honest with me.” She asked as she added a spoonful of sugar to her cup and mixed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dani was adding more sugar herself due to the lack of milk, “I like it now that I’m working with press releases again. I miss the adrenaline of the campaign though”. She looked up at Bette to find her grinning back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” she answered knowingly, eyes gleaming with recognition of their alikeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that the atmosphere… lacks a bit of spirit. It’s all so white - the walls, the people…” Dani hoped she didn’t sound ungrateful to the person who helped her land this job, but was put at ease as Bette laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean. Public service is still biased that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess we were a little spoiled on your campaign, right? The office was so diverse.” It had felt so lively to work in a place decorated with LGBT flags and where everyone could be themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But was Nuñez Inc. different from here?” Bette asked, amused, as she sipped from her coffee and her glasses fogged a little from the heat emanating from it. The whole scene, including hearing her last name from her lips, was just adorable to Dani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes and no. Yes, it was straight and male-dominated. But I guess the latino ownership attracted more people of color as employees.” Dani mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting.” She set down her cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also miss your huge face decorating the walls,” She snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette threw her head back with laughter, “Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Dani laughed out loud as well, “That poster was beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette blushed a bit. “Thanks. I had one of my favorite Angelino urban artists design it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cool.” Dani wished she could learn more from Bette about art; she had always been an admirer of modern and urban arts. “And I’m sure it went a long-way publicity-wise. God, can you imagine working for Milner and having to see his bald ass all over the walls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette chuckled, “Goodness, what a terrible sight.” Dani joined in the laughter. “We’ll have to  bring out the color here ourselves, then. Let’s get down to business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her division wanted to launch a public awareness campaign in LA about the prescription of opioids, encouraging potential patients to open channels of communication with their doctors. Patients should ask about alternative medication, request a plan for tapering off opioids prescribed and inquire about the risks of combining it with other medicines. Above all, Bette wanted to encourage patients with history of addiction to share that with their doctors to protect themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patients shouldn’t have to protect themselves, that’s the doctor’s job, but we must combat this crisis one step at a time. It’s easier to spread information than to go against the organized interests of Big Pharma and their lobbying, so that’s our first step.” She presented her case passionately and Dani was completely onboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that week, Dani spent almost her whole days in the DSP office, working with Bette and her team. They were back on their campaign mode, working together like well adjusted gears - bouncing ideas off each other and raising the bar for the others. Bette deferred to Dani’s expertise for this project, which was refreshing for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since their first meeting, which Dani remembered so well, Bette respected her professionally. Their dynamic had always been one of mutual challenge and unspoken communication, but Bette had always had the last word. Working for her had been rewarding enough, but working with her was proving to be even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During meetings there were lingering looks and touches - when one would hand the other a draft ad, a budget plan or a cup of coffee -, reassuring shoulder taps and sitting in proximity. The closer Dani got to Bette however, the less satisfying these stolen touches got. She felt the need to get much closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By Friday, they were getting ready for the campaign launch on the following week. As the hours ticked by, Bette’s colleagues left to enjoy the weekend and soon there were only the two of them in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette watched the lit up skyline of Los Angeles as she waited for the result of Dani’s phone call. The glass window also offered a faint reflection of her own office, where the fluorescent light in the ceiling shone down on the younger woman, making her features more contrasted, highlighting her sharp jawline. Dani’s satisfied voice interrupted her contemplations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I just got the go-ahead from the Office of Public Affairs in Sacramento.” She announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Bette clearly seemed impressed at the rate they got through this project, “It would seem like our work here is done” She grinned, although something in her tone seemed reluctant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? We make a good team.” Dani let her tone carry as many implications as Bette would allow herself to catch. “What do you say we get a drink to celebrate? We could go to Dana’s.” She proposed with as much confidence as she could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bette’s eyes twinkled as she looked her over, considering her offer. For that span of three seconds that felt like three minutes to Dani, she considered if she should have offered somewhere else, as the last time they had been to Dana’s together had ended in disaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.” Bette announced with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Dani could have sworn her voice had dropped an octave lower from the sentence before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, Bette’s thoughts and feelings are included in the narration. The idea to have a limited narration up until now was to portray Bette as an enigma to Dani. As they get closer, Bette’s point of view can be known.</p><p>The songs I picked for this fic are either from the show's official playlist, LGBT artists or showcased in LGBT media. You may listen to them while you read for a more immersive experience!</p><p>This was one of the hardest chapters to write, since it's so heavy in dialogue we saw little of in canon. Please check the end notes for the real-life references + links to the songs! And keep the comments coming :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>They drove in Dani’s sleek black car to Dana’s. Out of the corner of her eye, Dani could see Bette texting Angie, probably to tell her she would be home late. Her spontaneous invitation meant neither of them were exactly dressed for night life, which became even clearer as they arrived, walking through the blusting crowd of a Friday night towards the bar. </p><p>That didn’t mean they didn’t look great though - in Dani’s opinion - just a tad overdressed for the occasion. She was wearing a dark red blouse with balloon sleeves, black skinny jeans and black leather oxford heels. Bette didn’t go unnoticed through the crowd as she followed Dani inside, getting a couple of “Mayor Porter” shoutouts and young voters coming up to greet her. From Dani’s stool at the bar counter, she could see her lean figure arriving, sporting a sophisticated grey jumpsuit with a built-in belt delineating her waist, pointy nude beige pumps clicking with her steps. She wore her hair in a chic low ponytail that highlighted her curls. Dani allowed herself to stare even though she was being observed.</p><p>When Bette got to the bar, Dani signaled for Tess and ordered an Old-Fashioned. Bette complemented her choice by ordering a Manhattan cocktail, which Dani took as a good omen.</p><p>“I’m glad you accepted my invitation.” Dani started sincerely. She had to speak over the loud pop music playing, which was also a good excuse to lean closer to Bette.</p><p>“After what we’ve been through, we deserve to celebrate a little.” Bette replied in an amused tone, shooting her eyebrows up.</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>.” Dani agreed wholeheartedly - the last time she went out to drink or dance seemed like an eternity ago.</p><p>At that moment, Tess arrived with their drinks,”Here you go, ladies. Have fun.” She said in a flirty tone, looking between the both of them with a wink.</p><p>They each raised their glasses and locked eyes, as Dani proposed a toast confidently: “To new beginnings,” and deciding adding something work-related was probably a good idea, “and making some people give a shit about other people.”</p><p>They clinked glasses and beyond her cup she caught Bette’s sly smile before her face was hidden by her drink.</p><p>Setting her glass down, Dani looked for another topic of conversation, anxious to make this night work. “Do you think Shane is around?”</p><p>“I don’t know. She comes here everyday, but her hours are flexible. I’ve been keeping an eye out for her, but haven’t seen her yet.” She was wearing her contacts.</p><p>Dani hummed, “Anyways, I think it’s great that she flipped this into a lesbian bar. You can see there was a demand in the community.” Dani observed.</p><p>“Yes.” Bette’s eyes were downcast as she continued, “Ever since Kit passed and Helena went back to England, there weren’t any lesbian bars in LA until this one.” As she looked up sadly, she saw Dani’s puzzled expression and added, “Have I not told you my sister owned a lesbian bar?”</p><p>“No! No way, that’s amazing!”</p><p>Sometimes Bette forgot that she only knew Dani for a few months. Their fast connection was misleading that way. Even though the younger woman knew of the most shocking events of her life, there was much she didn’t know about her. Maybe too much.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bette smiled wistfully, “It was called The Planet, in East Hollywood. I went there daily; it was a café by day so my friends and I would meet there every other day to catch up. You know, before smartphones and social media,” she scoffed. </p><p>“Sounds like it was really great.” Dani smiled gently, “And what about this Helena?”</p><p>“Helena Peabody. -”</p><p>“What a minute, Peabody? As in the Peabody Foundation?”</p><p>“That’s the one.” Bette grinned. “She had to start working after her mother, Peggy Peabody, who was the actual owner of their fortune, cut her off financially to teach her a lesson. She struggled for a while, but when Peggy got sick, she reinstated her as heiress and Helena bought The Planet with my sister.”</p><p>“Wow. I would have loved to have met them... To have been to The Planet.” The alcohol was loosening up Dani’s tongue, exposing bit by bit the emotions she usually kept guarded. She wanted to know Bette more deeply; about her past and her passions, but was afraid she would scare her away if Bette was made aware of that. </p><p>She saw Bette give her a tender smile with no response. Reigning in her more sappy feelings, she carried on curiously. “So, Kit and Helena Peabody were business partners? Or were they… Anything more?”</p><p>As Bette’s laugh rippled through the air, Dani realized she must have asked something stupid.</p><p>“Kit and Helena?! <em>No</em>!” Bette had brought her hand to cover her mouth as she guffawed at the absurd proposition. But as she saw Dani’s embarrassed expression, she tried to contain her laughter and put down her hand on the younger woman’s knee in a comforting gesture. “No, they were just friends. Kit’s straight. Though she was a wonderful ally.”</p><p>“Well, she owned a lesbian bar with another woman,” <em> who moved after she passed, </em>Dani suppressed this part of the argument in a rare display of tact, “and I wanted to know if maybe the heiress to the Peabody Foundation was your sister-in-law, I don’t know!” She protested, holding her arms and palms out, as she tried to convince Bette that her question had not been, in fact, stupid.</p><p>Bette shook her head, still giggling occasionally. “It was a fair question, actually.” She knew there was no way Dani could have known, who had now visibly relaxed. That didn’t mean it wasn’t endearing to see her argue herself out of a corner while flustered like this. </p><p>Recovered from her fit of laughter, Bette sat back in her seat and brought up her glass, downing the rest of her whiskey in one swift motion. Dani followed suit, and they each ordered another round, along with the dark chocolate-covered nuts that Bette liked.</p><p>“How about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?” Bette asked while fishing for the chocolate nut bowl. It was time she got some questions in.</p><p>“No, only child. I lost my mom when I was 17, and my father never remarried.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I lost my mother at a young age too.” Bette replied soothingly. “What was she like?”</p><p>“She was… Persian. She was open-hearted and creative.” Dani had a nostalgic smile as she recounted, “She came to the Westwood with my grandparents as a kid in the early 70s and worked at the family’s rugs shop until she had me. My mom helped my dad get Nuñez Inc. off the ground, but she was always more focused on family than pursuing a career. As an Iranian and Chilean family… They were traditional, as you can imagine.” Despite Dani’s wistful tone, she was glad for the question. She was happy to keep the memory of her mom alive by sharing it with new people.</p><p>Bette hummed, “She sounds like she would be proud of the career you’re building for yourself, regardless.” Her smile melted Dani’s heart. “I didn’t know you had Persian ancestry. That’s really interesting. You know, when I directed the CAC, I once organized an exhibition featuring photographs from Shirin Neshat. Do you happen to know her work?</p><p>"Yes! I remember I saw some of it at LACMA at that exhibition gathering Iranian artists last year, you know?" Upon seeing Bette's satisfied nod, she continued, "I wish I could say I knew more of her artwork, or even just modern art. I've always been an admirer but never found the time to actually study it. By the way, do you still have that Judy Chicago piece? I was thinking, you should hang it in your office."</p><p>"Yeah, I actually, I do… I put it away along with the posters because I didn't want to look at it." Bette admitted regretfully.</p><p>"Our work at the CPHD is a continuation of your political platform right? You stuck with your vision, like the piece represented."</p><p>"That's an excellent idea." Something about the way Bette's eyes gleamed have Dani the impression that she had just passed a test. She was thankful for the liquid courage from her drink to have made it through the most intimidating topic of conversation with Bette, who was now taking a slow, contented sip from her cup.</p><p>“I did peg you as an only-child though.” Bette piped up.</p><p>“Meaning?” Dani asked as she popped a nut into her mouth. </p><p>“Your over-achievement, the previous loyalty to your father’s legacy… Raised my suspicions.” Bette slightly squinted her eyes as she smirked.</p><p>“Didn’t know you were paying that much attention.” Dani replied teased back.</p><p>Bette was spared from answering by spotting Shane in the back of the bar and signaling for her to come over.</p><p>She sauntered towards them, dressed in all black, and was hugged tightly by Bette. “How are you doing? How come I didn’t see you earlier?”</p><p>‘I’m fine,” said Shane in a low voice, “I was just in my office changing the playlist.” On the back of her mind Dani recognized <em> religion </em> by Shura playing in the background.</p><p>Bette nodded, then added, “I don’t know if you’ve been formally introduced before. Anyway, Shane, this is Dani, who ran PR for my campaign and now works with me at the CPHD.” Bette explained excitedly, then gestured towards her, “Dani knows you already from your birthday party,” she chuckled.</p><p>Shane smiled easily, “Hey, how do you do?”</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I can’t believe we held the election party here and I never got to tell you how great this place is!” Dani said earnestly.</p><p>“Thanks.” Shane replied simply.</p><p>“How’s dog-training going? Has Bruce stopped peeing on your marble floors yet?” Bette asked conversationally.</p><p>“Yeah, actually,” Shane chuckled, “I just got him potty-trained. I talked to other rescue owners and it turns out it was pretty fast for him in comparison. Bruce is pretty chill.”</p><p>“Like owner, like dog.” Bette grinned.</p><p>Listening to their casual conversation, Dani took in her surroundings as she finished her drink, tapping her foot to the beat of the music.</p><p>When she heard the unmistakable opening notes to <em> Girl </em> by The Internet, she felt an urge to <em> move </em> and chimed in, “Oh, I <em> love </em>this song. Let’s dance, guys!” By the time she finished talking her heart was already pounding in rhythm with the addictive beat. Dani would rather just dance with Bette but excluding Shane was a non-starter.</p><p>She had already jumped up from her stool and was looking between their unsure faces when Bette regretfully replied, “I don’t feel like dancing tonight.” The way she said <em> tonight </em>had Dani wondering if the problem wasn’t, in fact, the location, but didn’t want it to come off as criticism to the bar. “But you should go!” She was quick to amend.</p><p>“No, it’s o-”</p><p>“Yes! You should go. Dance a little! You’re young, you have to enjoy yourself. I’ll be here with Shane.” Bette insisted. </p><p>Dani had been perfectly enjoying herself, but something about Bette’s tone seemed final, dividing a line between them that would be awkward to cross now. “<em> You’re young” </em>, the words rang in her head as she looked onto the dancing crowd who averaged maybe slightly upwards of her age.</p><p>“Okay.” She huffed out. Dani spun on her heels and headed to the dance floor, willing to shake off the feeling of having made an inadequate invitation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayooo Gypsy (Netflix) fans! Did you recognize the iconic song Diane &amp; Sidney dance to during their game? :D</p><p>Songs:</p><p>1) religion - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QdSfw2GzDQ</p><p>2) Girl - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mr-QCvBPscg</p><p>Real-life references:</p><p>1) Westwood is the neighborhood in LA where Tehrangeles is located - an enclave of the Persian community that started small in the 1960s and boomed after 1979.</p><p>2) Here is the link to an article about the LACMA exhibition. It also showcases Shirin Neshat's work: https://www.latimes.com/entertainment/arts/la-et-cm-iranian-art-lacma-20180604-htmlstory.html</p><p>*Both the Old-Fashioned and the Manhattan are WHISKEY based cocktails ;)<br/>*According to interviews, Dani is supposed to have middle-Eastern heritage as well as being Latina, but that wasn't mentioned in the show. I had fun making that backstory for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is narrated mostly from Bette’s POV!</p><p>Since this fic's approach is to be canon compliant, it has to make sense of Bette's mixed signals to Dani from episode 7 to episode 8. This is what this chapter seeks to do. </p><p>Sorry if my anti-Shiara feelings jumped out. But the parallels between their relationship and others on the show are important. Comments are much appreciated. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Bette and Shane looked over at Dani, who had been approached by a short, blonde girl as soon as she hit the dance floor.</p><p>Shane watched in silence as they body-rolled slowly, in tandem. Bette didn’t need words from her to know she was thinking what anyone else watching them probably also thought - Dani was hot. As the song progressed, the other girl laid back against Dani, and they grinded to the tempo of the music. Bette bit her lip.</p><p>She put on her poker face as soon as she caught movement from Shane out of the corner of her eye. Her friend turned her head to her, “Seems like you’re blushing.” She smirked, nearly echoing her own words from when Tina was in town two months ago.</p><p>“Stop with that,” Bette was quick to admonish, side-eyeing Shane, “It’s just the booze.” She then hid her face behind her glass as she took a sip.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Shane observed Dani looking back at Bette as she danced, wearing a challenging expression on her face.</p><p>Wanting to change the topic, Bette focused on more serious matters. “But how are you, really? Has Quiara reached out to you?”</p><p>Shane sighed, her previous amusement gone. “She texted. Walls of text. But I don’t want to get sucked back into that drama. I don’t think she ever really accepted me, Bette.” Her friend looked back at her with concern. She continued, “She always said she did, and I believed her. But if she feels my wishes are selfish, then, she didn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bette exhaled, squeezing her hand briefly. Shane was among the most generous and empathetic people she knew. “It’s really fucking hard, Shane, but we just have to accept it when we recognize a relationship is over. Like you’re doing.” Bette took a breath. “People mistake a lot of feelings for love. They can be in love with a part of you, or with the idea of commitment and call it love, but that won’t sustain a relationship. You <em> deserve </em> someone who adores you for exactly who you are, and who won’t put your needs second to theirs.” She tried to convey the message as gently as she could.</p><p>“Yeah...” Shane wore a sad smile. “Thank you, Bette,” she said simply.</p><p>Bette smiled back in sympathy. Her eyes trailed to the dance floor as the song changed. She recognized <em> Make Me Feel </em> from that Janelle Monáe record Angie couldn’t stop playing last year. Shane followed her line of sight, and restarted the topic with rekindled interest, “I think she likes you.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Bette cracked the nuts in her mouth with more force than necessary, her eyes downcast.</p><p>Shane stared at Bette, astonished, expecting her to deny it like she usually did with her intuitive remarks. The alcohol was probably helping her this time. Receiving no further clarification, she continued, “So what’s this about? Are you hesitating because you work together?”</p><p>“Yes. That also. My relationship with Felicity going public was hard on Angie… And I want to do better by her.”</p><p>“But does she work for you at the Health Department?” Shane insisted, leaning into the counter to search for an angle to Bette’s eyes.</p><p>“No. She works in a different division from mine. I only got her the interview.”</p><p>Shane sighed slowly. She didn’t want her friend withholding from life due to twististed morality standards. “Bette… Knowing Angie, I think what really upset her was that it was a secret. She heard of it from some homophobic media outlet instead of her mom. There is nothing to misconstrue here.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bette was willing herself to be convinced by Shane’s arguments, which she knew to be reasonable, but other concerns still swam in her mind.</p><p>“Don’t hold onto the shame they try to put on us.” Shane insisted, still gentle.</p><p>“You’re right.” Bette sighed. She rested her elbows on the bar counter, avoiding eye contact with Dani.</p><p>Shane dig deeper, “I don’t believe you would come here with her if you didn’t want anything to happen between you two.” The Bette Porter she knew had no qualms in turning down unwanted attention.</p><p>Bette chuckled. Communication with Shane had always been so simple and judgement-free. “I know what you’re thinking. That I’m not acting like myself. And truthfully, I’m not. But I’m trying to be the responsible one here, Shane.”</p><p>Shane eyed her cautiously, “Are you saying that because she’s younger?”</p><p>“Way younger.” Bette corrected her.</p><p>“So? She’s an adult, she can make her own decisions, Bette.”</p><p>“I know. But what good could come out of it? Besides sex.” Bette shrugged, crestfallen.</p><p>“Sex sounds good.” Shane smirked, turning her eyes over at Dani quickly, and Bette snickered in return, shaking her head. “Seriously, I don’t know. But a wise woman once told me there wasn’t one right choice. Only choices.” Bette chucked ironically, recognizing her own words.</p><p>Shane remembered how they had made a joint-toast on her birthday to new beginnings before they smoked together. However, it seemed like they hadn’t observed their own intention, at least not until recently. Shane’s new beginning had come in canine form, which helped lift her up after Quiara left. Her friend deserved a fresh start as well, and Shane knew that went beyond honoring Kit’s death with her work.</p><p>“What I can tell you is this. Remember Cherie Jaffe?” She continued.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I don’t regret being with her. Even though it fucked me up in the end. She was the first woman I ever fell in love with, and I needed to learn that. <span>And it helped her get out of a failing marriage.” Bette looked at her in surprise - Shane wasn’t one to talk about her about her feelings that openly, or to look back into the past. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Dani’s voice saying she had been numb before they met</span></p><p>Bette risked a look at Dani over her right shoulder. She had moved away from the blonde, and was dancing alone now, moving her hips from side to side hypnotically. She looked more relaxed than Bette had ever seen her. As she twirled in her made up choreography, arms up in the air, Dani caught her staring and gave her a sly smile in return. Bette gulped. </p><p>“And the sex was pretty great too.” Shane piped up, picking up a chocolate-covered nut herself. Bette whipped her head back at her in amazement - Shane didn’t usually comment on her prolific sex life. <em>If she felt the need to share that… </em>Shane shrugged back at her, munching on a nut.</p><p>Shane held Bette’s gaze with raised eyebrows, expectantly. “Okay! I’ll go!” She said with her eyebrows raised in a placating expression. Bette threw back the rest of her cocktail and put it down on the counter firmly (she was too refined to slam tableware, under any circumstances). Shane could see a different gling in her eyes as she saw Bette pat down the crinkles in her outfit, then straighten her always-good posture.</p><p>Bette pranced towards Dani, who couldn’t hear her steps due to the booming music on the dance floor. When Dani finally sensed her approach, she waited for her next move with parted lips. The intensity behind Bette’s dark eyes coupled with the seductive smirk she wore were enough to freeze her in place.</p><p>The moment seemed suspended in time. Or perhaps moving slowly was part of Bette’s game. She entered Dani’s personal space with one final step and leaned down until she could feel her breath against her cheek, and husked, “Would you like to dance with me back at my place?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please note: I don't have a problem personally with Danette's age gap, but I know that's tricky to many. From TLW, we have indication she wouldn't have a problem with an age-gap relationship. From the beginning of TLWGQ, we have indication that consent from two adults would be enough to justify a relationship for Bette. However, the way her affair with Felicity affected her campaign and Angie might have been somewhat traumatic for her - and this is the path I explored here.</p><p>You probably all know the featured song, but in case you don't, please listen to it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGRzz0oqgUE<br/>Oh, and I've been dropping hints that the fic is set in 2019, but I just wanted to make that clear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the moment you've been waiting for: the smut! Please proceed with caution. This chapter is still un-betaed, so minor changes might come later.</p><p>We are mostly back to Dani's POV. I strongly recommend listening to the song while you read it - but only when it is mentioned! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW8WXCGdkdA</p><p>// introduce song verses.</p><p>Gypsy fans might recognize some quotes from the series ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Bette closed the door to her house, sensing Dani close behind her. She wasted no time in turning on the stereo and heading to her living room’s beverage center. Dani looked at her expectantly, clenching and unclenching her jaw repeatedly.</p><p>From her place near the couch, Dani could hear the opening notes to Adele’s rendition of the classic <em> Lovesong </em>. Even through the soothing strums of the song’s guitar and the buzz from the cocktails she had, Dani felt a particularly stomach-twisting mix of nerves and anticipation.</p><p>So when Bette asked her in a sultry voice if she would like to have anything, her only possible response - truthful like always - was “I just want to dance with you.” There was no drink that could undo the knot in her guts - she knew the only solution was to do what she had denied herself for months. </p><p>Surprised by the straightforward answer - although she should have gotten used by now to Dani’s zeal - Bette ambled towards her, wearing a charming smile. “Take off your shoes.” She commanded, placing her own heels under the coffee table when she was only one step away from Dani, who obeyed. Bette had learned with time that intimacy was worth more than putting up appearances with discomfort.</p><p>Dani took the last step and placed her hands on Bette’s strong shoulders, who followed by placing her hands on her waist. They began to sway slowly to the music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> // Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Dani admired Bette’s face in their close proximity. Her almond-shaped eyes and dark-brown irises that seemed to always find a light source to reflect. The delicate crow’s feet that surround her eyes. They were half-lidded and seemed to be studying her face as well. Her prominent collarbone. Her dark-pink tainted lips. Before she could get drawn by them, a thought occurred to her:</p><p>“Is Angie home?” She downplayed the concern in her voice.</p><p>“No, she’s at Jordi’s.” Bette’s grinned. </p><p>“I like her girlfriend already.” Dani joked, relieved. </p><p>Bette laughed, flashing two rows of white teeth. Dani moved her hands to clasp together just off of Bette’s neck, while resting her arms there, bringing them closer.</p><p> </p><p>// <cite> Whenever I’m alone with you, you male me feel like I am young again</cite></p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I should get some credit for letting her spend the night there.” Bette quipped back, as she snaked her palms around Dani’s waist, resting them on her lower back.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll give you all the credit you want.” Dani teased provocatively.</p><p> </p><p>// <em> Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again</em></p><p> </p><p>Bette exhaled quickly, almost imperceptibly. But inside their little bubble, that didn’t escape Dani, who finally closed the gap between them. </p><p>The music around her went muffled as Dani felt Bette’s lips kissing her back. Her mind whizzed with the new sensations - she caught onto Bette’s woody perfume just as her stomach uncoiled slightly, only to be substituted by the feeling of her speeding pulse. Dani pressed her lips more firmly against hers, as she brought down her hands to cup Bette’s angular jaw. </p><p>Their rapport at work was amazingly only a fraction of the synchrony they could achieve, if the way their lips moved in tandem was any indication. When Dani sucked Bette’s bottom lip between hers, she felt her respond by lowering her hands to the seam of her jeans, hooking her fingers to the side loops and pulling her hips flush against Bette.</p><p>Emboldened, Dani moved one of her hands to the back of Bette’s hair, pulling out her hair tie and indulging in a much-anticipated feel of her curls. Her other hand glided slowly from her jaw, to the curve of her neck, to her shoulder, until it rested on her sturdy bicep. Bunching up Bette’s hair against the nape of her neck, Dani swiped her tongue across her bottom lip, in a wordless request for intensification. Bette opened her mouth, and Dani was delighted to discover her taste had hints of whiskey and dark chocolate. </p><p>She existed in this sole moment, in these sole arms, inside this sole space. Past and future were erased from her mind, leaving only a newfound sense of focus on the present. Dani’s tongue was demanding - her skin was on fire, after all - but slow. She had nowhere else to be and no other objective but tasting Bette Porter.</p><p>Breaking for a breath, Dani was soon engulfed again in the sensation of Bette’s tongue gliding over her own sensually. A weight was forming in the pit of her stomach, and their position and their full clothing started to feel like unwanted hurdles. </p><p>Thankfully, they seemed to be on the same page, as Bette chose that moment to move her hands down, over her ass and to her tights where she pulled upwards. Dani caught on to the hint and held onto Bette’s shoulders as she was quickly lifted and moved to the sofa, where she straddled Bette’s thighs.  </p><p>Dani allowed herself a pause to take in this imagery, sitting down on Bette’s knees. Her hair was mussed up because <em> she had done that </em> , her lipstick was smeared because <em> she had kissed her </em> , and Dani was in this position because <em> she had carried her. </em>It had been obvious Bette took good care of herself, but she had never realized how strong she was, or expected it would turn her on so much.</p><p>Bette looked back at her with hunger - blown-up pupils darker than she ever remembered seeing them - as she rested her palms on the top of her thighs. As Dani leaned in to close the gap between them once again, she confessed airily, “There is nothing sexier than your face.” Bette chuckled, looking pleased with herself.</p><p>Dani kissed her passionately, but soon moved on from her mouth, kissing her jaw on her way to Bette’s left ear. Upon reaching her destination, she added, “Except maybe for your voice.” </p><p>In response, Bette moved her hands around her hips, cupping her ass. As Dani , nibbed at her earlobe and sucked, Bette gasped and squeezed her cheeks, which earned a moan from Dani in response.</p><p>Reaching up, Bette untucked her top her jeans and lifted it, discarding her blouse on the coffee table. Dani sighed as she felt Bette’s hands explore the skin of her sides and back, and leaned in to hiss her jaw, pulling on her hair to gain more exposure to her neck. As Bette gasped and threw her head back, Dani took the opportunity to give her beautiful neck the attention it deserved.</p><p>Latching her lips onto her pulsepoint, Dani finally elicited a moan from the older woman, making her smirk proudly against her neck. Being this close to Bette’s throat allowed her to hear all the delectable sounds she made as Dani licked down a line on her neck, sucked onto her collarbone and kissed her way up the right side of her nape. She bit down on her neck when Bette unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts vigorously. Her lustful hiss was matched by Dani’s own hearty moan.</p><p>She needed more points of contact. The fact that she had only partial access to Bette’s cleavage was, at this time, a first-rate emergency. Dani was reaching over Bette’s shoulder to look for a zipper in her jumpsuit when she was interrupted by a firm grasp to her hips, pulling her back down on to Bette’s lap.</p><p>“Wait. Not here.” Her voice was hoarse and breathless, and yet she sounded better than in any of her inspired campaign speeches.</p><p>Bette guided her upstairs and pulled Dani flush against her as soon as her bedroom door shut behind her, kissing her soundly. Never disconnecting at the lips, she reached for Dani’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them with nimble fingers. Her tight pants left no room for things to progress so she back-stepped to the bed. When the back of her knees reached the side of her king size bed, she spun and pushed Dani onto the duvet.</p><p>Finally having a chance to speak, Dani jested, “There is some inequality going on here.” This was not going her way. Obviously, having sex with Bette in any way, shape or form meant things were going very much in her favor, but the other woman was still fully dressed. Bette laughed in response, and leaned down to peel off Dani’s jeans along with her panties. Despite wanting Bette’s hands back on her badly, Dani insisted, pouting a bit to drive her point. “I’m serious. I want to see you.”</p><p>Bette’s eyebrows shot up in amused surprise. “Okay,” she reached down to unbuckle her jumpsuit, then added with a smirk, “as if I could say no to that face.”</p><p>Dani watched with rapt attention, resting her weight on her elbows, as Bette reached behind her back and unzipped her outfit. She let it all fall to the ground in one continuous motion, revealing a matching set of black lace underwear. Dani inhaled sharply - she was losing her mind at the realization that Bette was, in fact, every bit the goddess she had conjured up in her dreams. And like a true believer, she planned to worship her.</p><p>“Come here <em> please. </em>” Dani said in her most seductive voice, eyeing her up.</p><p>Bette crawled onto the bed, “I see your manners have improved,” she straddled Dani’s hips and they reconnected again, their breasts rubbing together. Dani kissed Bette with abandon, as her hands finally, gloriously, explored the skin that had just been revealed to her. Her fingers marvelled at the discovery of Bette’s hard stomach, the soft skin of her sides, then her fit back. As Dani’s palms roamed over her blades, Bette broke their kiss to shift and access her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses in her trail towards her chest.</p><p>Dani felt something snap inside of her as she unclasped Bette’s bra. She existed in a higher plane of intensity than she had known ever before, and it urged her to feel and taste more of Bette. She held onto the older woman's middle and flipped them over. She wasted no time in peeling the expensive fabric down her long legs, before sitting back on her ankles to enjoy the full view of one Ms. Bette Porter. The woman in question had an unreadable expression on her face. Even though they had only met that year, Dani knew in her heart she had only gotten lovelier with age, and felt the need to communicate it.</p><p>"You're so fucking perfect." She breathed out.</p><p>Bette gave her sly smile in return, shaking her head slightly but not quite dismissing the compliment, "I'm not the one who looks like she just stepped out of a Botticelli." She said through half-lidded eyes. </p><p>Dani gazed at Bette lovingly as she descended her body onto hers. She tangled their legs together and groaned at their full skin contact, at last. Dani went back to the trail she had abandoned downstairs, lavishing Bette's chest with hungry kisses. She devoted generous attention to each of her hard, brown nipples, while her fingers played with the other. She synchronized her tongue and digits in their swirling and pulling motions, unraveling Bette in a string of moans.</p><p>Dani then continued on her downwards path along the center of Bette's abdomen. She shifted her body down on the bed, getting between Bette's legs as she kissed the southernmost point of her abdomen. Before she got the taste she had been waiting for all night, Dani voiced her wish boldly, too far gone in pleasure to doubt herself:</p><p>"Would you sit up so I can see you better?" She left the please implied this time. Bette sat up with a confused frown, until she saw Dani crawl to the headboard and lie down, facing up. Understanding her meaning, her expression changed into a smirk. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes." Dani replied with confidence. Bette then moved to straddle her chest, and scooted up until she reached her face. Their adjustment was surprisingly easy.</p><p>Dani's view was spectacular; she braced Bette’s legs, gripping her hips as she licked and sucked away at her core. Bette couldn't remember the last time she had been offered to be in this position in bed - certainly not during her marriage or with inexperienced Felicity. Bracing her hands against the headboard, she reveled on Dani's tongue, meeting the incursions of her mouth by thrusting her hips.</p><p>Dani moved as hard and fast as she could, and soon brought Bette to her climax. Her thighs spasmed around Dani's head, and she held onto Bette until the aftershocks subsided, taking the opportunity to squeeze her ass. </p><p>"<em>Fuck </em>," Bette sighed, as she struggled to regain her breath.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck," Dani agreed, certain she had never been more turned on in her life after what she had just accomplished. Yet she still throbbed painfully with unreleased pleasure. </p><p>Dani closed her eyes and clutched the sheets as she felt Bette move down and away from her. She took shallow breaths while trying to resist asking for the attention she desperately needed - or taking matters into her own hands. </p><p>She felt Bette’s breath on the right side of her face before she heard the words that undid all of her efforts to calm down:</p><p>Bette purred, “Now, will you be a <em> good girl </em> and spread your legs for me?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bette is not much of a dirty talker, so it was hard coming up with their dialogue here. By "a Botticelli" I was picturing The Birth of Venus especifically, which is an incredibly sensual and breathtaking painting. Let's put aside for a moment that Botticelli painted Venus (Aphrodite) as white and consider that his paintings helped define beauty standards of the early nineteenth century.</p><p>Also, no disrespect to The Cure's original version of the song, but Adele's is better for slow dancing. I chose this song as a reference to Disobedience (2017). Esti and Ronit listen to it together as they start to bond inside the rabbi's house :)</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed it! Comments are very welcome :)</p><p>Unfortunately I can't promise when the next update will be as I'm swamped with work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>